helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Bergnya's Birthday
Info You got an invitation to Bergnya's Birthday Party. Objective Go to Birthday Party: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: This invitation... It's for Miss Bergnya's birthday party. Eliza: She brags too much. Making up stories to improve one's reputation is one thing, but to create such far-fetched... Magda: Even if that's the case, she's still a rival to our family, right? Having a good relationship won't hurt. Eliza: Regardless, it's still the same social circle. There's a limit to how much a person can lie. Magda: How so? Eliza: For example, our family claims to have land in the Lionheart Kingdom. Magda: Oh... Eliza: Nobles need to brag, but crossing the line... Or if the truth is exposed... Magda: Everyone else will do the same. There is little substance beneath the foam in a glass of beer. Eliza: That's right. Our fates are... nothing but bubbles. Story Chat 2 Lady A: Oh, you're also attending the knight-errant's birthday. Lady B: Of course. When she was hired as the Chamber of Commerce's bodyguard, it's said the slums sent people to entertain her! Lady A: Really? She fought them by herself? Lady B: The title of a knight is deadlier than a sword and faster than any horse. Once you've made a name for yourself, there's no need for bloodshed. Lady A: That makes sense. Speaking of which, I've heard people from the Lionheart Kingdom love to brag. Lady B: Hahahah, that's true. Let's go see what story she'll spin today. Magda: (...I have to help Miss Bergnya. I can't let her become a laughingstock at the ball!) Story Chat 3 Bergnya: I'm very grateful for everyone attending my birthday! Please help yourself to the Lionheart Kingdom's popular delicacies! Barbara: This cherry tart is delicious! Bergnya: Cherries are the kingdom's specialty. It reminds me of an interesting story I'd like to share. Lady A: Here she goes again.... Bergnya: I was traveling at the time. As I was on my horse taking a stroll through the forest, I was eating cherries. Suddenly, a bear bigger than any horse, dashed towards me. Being one of the Lionheart Kingdom's best knights, I wasn't scared! While admiring the bravery of my war horse, I picked up my weapon. I dashed forward and pierced the beast's skull! I fell to the ground. It wasn't until I stood up that I saw my sword was still stuck in the beast's head. The creature could barely move... I also realised I had yet to spit out the cherry pit. As I pulled my sword out, I spat the pit onto the bear. Before I could claim victory... I heard two young cubs crying out, looking for their mother. Barbara: This is such a tragic tale... Magda: The victor always carries some sort of tragedy.... Bergnya: The story isn't over! I couldn't hurt them. With a heavy heart, I left the forest. Three years passed. By coincidence, we hunted a group of cultists who were against the Church and fought near that same forest! As the kingdom's most courageous knight, I joined the battle since it's a part of my duties. Despite cutting down countless heretics and my body suffering from wounds, I chased after the evil warlock into the forest! When night fell, he cast a spell, making me fall off my horse. Shadows ensnared me. The warlock approached me with a dagger... Barbara: Don't keep us waiting! Magda: (What's scary is how well constructed this lie is!) Bergnya: I closed my eyes, praying for a god to help, when a violent gust of wind swept through the forest. The warlock's blood sprayed all over... including onto my face. I opened my eyes and saw his corpse. An enormous bear with two horns was staring at me. She was so majestic that I almost mistook her for the God of the Forest! I thought the Goddess sent down a messenger! Then I notice the things poking out from her head didn't belong to a Holy Beast. They were branches of a cherry tree with fresh, ripe cherries. Barbara: She's...! Bergnya: That's right, she's the very same bear. We both recognised each other. With me barely surviving, I could only think about those cherries. I forgot about the bear, my pain, everything. I picked off a few cherries from her head... They were so sweet! I had never eaten cherries like those before! When I returned to my senses, the bear was still there. It was as if she remembered me, and she nodded before disappearing into the forest. Now whenever I look at cherries, I would remember this incident. I believe the Goddess has blessed me and has plans for all of us. She would never allow one of her bravest, most loyal knights enter harm's way. Magda: (This is unbelievable...) Balfey: I heard of animals returning favours, but a bear growing cherries is something else! Helena: Someone once told me about plants growing out from a wound... Hearing someone eat fruit is rare. Magda: (Eating sweet fruit while on death's door... Miss Foggy told me a Mandarian story like that...) (I get it now! She takes inspiration from existing tales and makes it her own!) (So this is the art of bragging...) I'd like to have another cherry tart, please. Story Chat 4 Magda: I want to hear more of Miss Bergnya's exagger... no, stories! Eliza: What interesting thins have you heard today? Magda: Miss Bergnya told a story today. It went like this... Eliza: Even though it sounds fake, could bears growing fruit be true? When I was in the Lionheart Kingdom, I was invited to a bishop's home. I saw the bear she mentioned in his collection... Black bears are smaller than brown bears. Maybe she's seen it before. That's how the story can be so believable! Magda: Sure enough, art draws inspiration from life. Let's keep it a secret. Category:Events Category:Birthday Balls Category:Transcript